1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device that captures an image formed by a light flux having been transmitted through a photographic optical system by employing an image-capturing element such as a CCD, and more specifically, it relates to an image-capturing device that uses a motor to focus and a motor to zoom the photographing optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital still camera, focusing is achieved by driving a focusing optical system in a photographic optical system with a focusing motor and zooming is achieved by driving a zooming optical system in the photographic optical system with a zooming motor. The structural arrangement adopted in the lens drive mechanism in cameras in the related art necessitates the photographic optical system and the motors to be disposed side-by-side along a direction extending perpendicular to an optical axis of the photographic optical system.
However, when the motors are disposed along the same direction as the photographic optical system in this manner, the space in which they are disposed needs to have a width or a depth at least large enough to match both the diameter of the photographic optical system and the diameters of the motors, and this requirement poses difficulties in achieving the miniaturization of the cameras.